


dip-lo-ma-cy

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [30]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, aelwyn and tracker meet as middle schoolers, brief warning for arianwen abernant being here for like (2) seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Tracker is eleven and at the park and Aelwyn is eleven and at the park.
Relationships: Aelwen Abernant & Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Series: dimension 20 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	dip-lo-ma-cy

**Author's Note:**

> done for the prompt "middle schoolers au" with aelwyn & tracker

Tracker is sprinting, half-transformed, across the playground, cheered on by Uncle Jawbone, when she collides with something _light_ , and tumbles to the ground.

After she blinks the dizziness out of her eyes, she realizes she collided with some _one_ , not something. They’re an elf, and they’re still splayed on the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Here!”

She reaches down a paw to help them, up, and they brush their hair out of their face with a grumble.

“You should’ve watched where you were go- what _are_ you?”

The elf’s eyes widen when she looks at Tracker and Tracker feels herself deflate. Uncle Jawbone told her that a lot of people don’t like werewolves, but all of Uncle Jawbone’s friends love it when she transforms.

Tracker shifts back into fully human, and crosses her arms.

“I’m a werewolf. What are _you_?”

The elf crosses their arms back and frowns at her.

“I’m an _elf_ , _obviously_. My parents say that werewolves are dangerous criminals.”

Tracker growls. “Well that’s stupid. Your parents are stupid.”

“No they’re not! My dad’s a dip-lo-mat!”

“I’ve never even heard of that, and it has nothing to do with being smart anyway!”

“If you’ve never heard of it how do you know!”

“I just _do!_ ”

Both of them are red in the face and Tracker tries to remember what Jawbone said about getting mad. She sets her mouth and jerkily offers a hand.

“My name’s Tracker. I’m- sorry for calling your parents stupid.”

The elf stares at her hand for long enough Tracker starts to feel self-conscious, but then grabs it.

“My name’s Aelwyn, and. I don’t really know what a diplomat is either.”

It’s not an apology, but somehow, Tracker thinks it’s the best she’ll get.

“Do you wanna go on the swings? My Uncle Jawbone is the _best_ at pushing-”

“Aelwyn! Who are you talking to, get away from her.”

A tall elf woman with long hair and glasses swoops in and grabs Aelwyn by the shoulder.

“Now we’re going to be _late_ ,” she says, glaring at Tracker like that’s her fault.

As Aelwyn gets steered away, she mouths, _see you_ , and Tracker waves. As Jawbone walks over, she wonders if this counts as making friends.


End file.
